


kirogiro has  abiycycile

by Pinktoria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, dangle rope a
Genre: (:, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: credit to the onet on my twtititier bye allie https://twitter.com/kibournthanks to credit allie thanks smiley face (:





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i nnnnnennenene  
> thank

so oen day kirogirl as liek "hey guys e nee d 2 investigagagate tje murdef smile face :)" a d eveyrone was liek :no srop it its ime ot stop' and kirogiro wa sliek ?":( screw uou guys im going hoem" but she doens have a home her dad is dead :( :) 

so tejn sjhe walk up to buter guy and ;iel "hey me imvestigate please" and he was liek :fuck yiy" but kirogiro never give up she is honna let him down so she steal his bicilcye grom hos room

SOOOOOOO bicile guy ws iek "hey come back u her u roteen therid" AND ten ishimom wa s like "nmo riding biciclues in my hallways" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand then kirigiro crash into wall and naegieo apeare and is ike "KITIROHGIRO NO" na dthen shie die the end ps they never ha d the triel for her


	2. kirororgiriroore  died br sill hgad butter guys biciclabe  part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((((((:

so monoukuama appeared ns dwalk liek "weh weh weH looks liek oene if you kileld her' bu then mondondondonmdond collaps e to groudn and screma OH NO MY BICUCICLANE and ishismomksomsom go up 2 him and like "so nto cr y brotehrj im here ;|)" an tjen mondod die the end

so then monononononin kuma make eveyeone investigat ethe crime schenee because hes rude,,, so naegi look @ kirororgiro body and the cicla enad say "oh no" and then monokuma say "tiems up go trial" so tehy do

so 

in the tirla room everoens like "wjy are we here kitogiro hill her self withj monodi biek" and then big muscles goro was liek "she was prorrorobababalty depress and taht is y she was uest and hated everyone rp kirogiro" bu t THE N NAEGIEO WS LIEK "THATS SHWNE YORU WOEUEBWEG" AND he brwka her workrds 

and she liek :wtf" 

and nahei like "hshe wsnt depress she was just"

"just"

:H" 

and then monkofime come nack witrh cup niidole on hsi head and say :times p cats yoru gotas" and the do 

kiriogiro was goty 

its ok she daed

tho

:)


End file.
